


Remember to Feed

by badassbutterfly1987



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Choking, Choking Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Force-Feeding, Forced to Rape Another, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Sexual Abuse, Starvation, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, is that a kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbutterfly1987/pseuds/badassbutterfly1987
Summary: Thomas has been difficult about feeding.Lord Raith doesn't approve and Thomas has a bad time.
Relationships: Lord Raith/Thomas Raith, Thomas Raith/OC
Kudos: 4





	Remember to Feed

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas' age is a little vague but I would put it around his mid 20s.

This was a familiar argument between them. Thomas had recently been evasive about feeding and his father had taken it rather personally. Lord Raith had called him childish and a few other less than kind things; Despite usually being at least respectful, Thomas had gotten a little too impertinent this time. It wasn’t about pettiness, he had tried to justify, that maybe it was because he still had a sense of decency; unlike other individuals, of course. Then, like an idiot, Thomas had added that he doubted his father could _possibly_ know much about starving.

It was a foolish thing to say. Thomas knew nothing of what life had been like before his father had been Lord of House Raith or how he had been treated by his older kin. For all he knew, his father understood _exactly_ what that hunger was like, even if it had little to do with morality. If so, Thomas’ choice to starve must seem exceptionally self-centered.

Even if it wasn’t like that, it was a poor way to speak to his Lord and King.

Thomas had been locked in his room for 36 hours as punishment. It was carefully calculated. Without human food he would feel the typical human hunger and his White Court nature would try to compensate for it; by the time he was let out, his Hunger was almost overpowering.

His presence had been requested in the parlor. It was made clear why when he entered.

While Lord Raith reclined in the settee, two of the thrall guards were stationed at the far end of the room. There was a woman stationed between them on her knees. Her hair was short strawberry blonde and her eyes full of fear.

She was also naked.

“Thomas, you must be starving.” His father purred as he tilted his head in the young woman’s direction. “Go ahead. Feed.”

Even if his thoughts were clearer, he doubted he could think of a good enough excuse to avoid feeding. It wasn’t as if he could say no to his father.

The thralls let go of her as he approached. The woman tried to dart away but Thomas firmly gripped her arms and pulled her to the ground.

“Please,” she sobbed. “Please, don’t.”

He tried to soothe her with gentle kisses to the neck but when that wasn’t enough, he let the Hunger take over. No human could resist a starving White Court vampire. It didn’t take long for her to give in. Under normal circumstances he would feel sickened by this, that neither of them had a choice. But he was starving and things like moral principles and mutual consent were harder to remember.

His hands slid down the curve of her hips and nudged her legs apart. The last of whimpers changed to moans as he pushed his tongue inside her. She was far from the first woman he had done this with. Besides, such acts were almost as easy as breathing for an incubus. It only took a couple minutes more of that to make her cum with a cry. His Hunger benefited from this, but it was hardly a feast.

He glanced at his father, hoping it was enough. Lord Raith made a vague gesture with his hand that meant ‘keep going’. Thomas would continue to be the obedient son, like the coward that he was.

Thomas slid down his pants and lined up with her opening. She was still dazed from her climax and didn’t seem to be fully aware. She shuddered when he slowly pushed in. Despite the preparation, she was tight around him. He didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed. The woman whimpered at the feeling and Thomas wished he could apologize, as if that would clear his conscience. Lord Raith would not appreciate it either.

Thomas moved in and out at a steady pace that drew more cries out of her. Then he let his Hunger guide him. It was delighted at the taste of her, of how its ministrations made her arch her back from the pleasure. There was nothing better than prey that did not realize it was being eaten even at the very end. He hated that a part of him enjoyed it.

Thomas’ demon ached to keep going, even after she tightened around him and he reached his own climax. Her movements weakened as her very life force was sucked out. Thomas knew he could keep feeding, feed until the Hunger was finally full beyond mere satisfaction.

But that would kill her, and what kind of person would that make him?

Thomas pulled out and away with a shudder. She was no longer conscious. The Hunger was fulfilled, for now. He glanced at his father hoping he was finally satisfied.

“Well done, Thomas. Come here.”

Thomas would rather do the exact opposite of that, but the tone made clear it wasn’t a request. He kept his head down and crawled over. It was noticeable that Lord Raith had taken a great deal of pleasure out of the feeding. Rather ironic considering his otherwise limited interest in feeding on men.

He kneeled at his father’s feet and silently waited for further humiliation. He wasn’t able to fully suppress his flinch when he felt the touch to the top of the head. Those long fingers brushed through his strands, the nails lightly scratching at his scalp. They ran through his hair with a rare gentleness. On the one hand, it stung his pride that he was being _petted_ , but the brief reminder of when his father had seemed to care for him ached. He loathed how his father’s kindness and cruelty were so often intertwined. The moments of softness made hating him harder.

The moment, just like every other time, didn’t last. Thomas’ head was jerked back roughly, and he saw that Lord Raith was undoing his pants.

_Every single damn time_.

Lord Raith typically only did this when Thomas was well-fed and had enough self-control to not accidentally feed. Presumably, his father was insulted by the idea that his children would dare try to feed from him.

Thomas knew better than to fight. He kept his jaw relaxed and was careful with his teeth. It was fairly easy to get the head of the cock in his mouth. A small benefit to having often done this. He took it in inch by inch, shifting back occasionally before moving forward again. At least he was being allowed to move at his own pace. Eventually he reached the base of it. There was always a sense of discomfort with the full weight of the cock in his mouth and it made his jaw ache. Lord Raith wasn’t lacking in many areas.

His father rather abruptly pushed his hips forward at the same time the grip in his long hair tightened, holding him in place. Thomas gagged when it hit the back of his throat. The discomfort increased as his father didn’t move back. The head of the cock was choking him and making it hard to breathe. Perhaps the repeated tightening of his throat around it was especially pleasurable. Maybe the idea of someone choking to death on his cock was a personal fantasy of his father’s. Or maybe Lord Raith just got off on his son’s suffering.

He weakly pushed at his father’s knee but his silent request was ignored. It only stopped when the edges of Thomas’ vision started to darken and Lord Raith shifted back a couple inches. Thomas struggled to even out his breathing now that he had access to air. The sudden pulse he felt was his only warning. He managed to swallow like a good boy. The tight grip finally loosened and he curled up on his side, relieved to be able to get more oxygen. Once he was no longer on the verge of blacking out, he sat back up and waited for his father’s next command.

“I do try to take care of you, Thomas” his father said with an affectionate tone that felt more like mockery. “Now what do you say?”

He suspected Lord Raith actually thought of himself as a patient father.

Thomas bowed his head and respectfully said, “Thank you, my lord.”

“For?”

Thomas winced and ground out “Thank you for taking care of me, Father.”

Lord Raith purred with a simple “Good boy” and one more pat to the head.

Thomas felt the light push at his shoulder and skirted back. He kept his head down until his father moved past him. He recognized the dismissal for what it was and walked out of the room on unsteady legs.

Thomas expected that he wouldn’t learn the young woman’s fate until later, when Lara mentioned disposing of another body or the presence of a new thrall. Selfishly, he tried to tell himself he wasn’t responsible for whatever happened to her.


End file.
